The present disclosure relates to monitoring and data collection and, more specifically, to systems and methods for hub filtering.
A probe is a program that may be installed on a robot for the purpose of monitoring or collecting data about network activity, system and application performance, and availability.
A robot is a program that may run on a system and control probe operation, manage probe communication, and pass data and alarms from probes to a hub.
The hub may be the backbone of a unified infrastructure management (UIM) system, which may bind together robots and hubs into a logical structure. Time structure may be based on physical network layout, location or organizational structure, but there are generally no restrictions in how the infrastructure is organized. In addition to managing the infrastructure, the hub may also be responsible for: message distribution, name services, tunnel services, security, authentication and authorization. In addition, a hub may include one or more queues therein.
A queue is a holding area for messages passing through a hub. The queues may be temporary or they may be defined as permanent queues. The permanent queues will survive a hub restart and is meant for service probes that need to pick up all messages regardless of whether the service probe is running or not. The temporary queue, on the other hand, is cleared during restarts.